My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends In Disney Stories
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if my spiritual therapy animal friends were in Disney stories? Well, these 4 stories show that sometimes even your imaginary friends can also have fun on their adventures.
1. Intro

Introduction:

To be honest, this has always been a goal of mine: letting my spiritual therapy animal friends be in their very own Disney stories and this should fun because well this is probably one of the biggest collection of stories i've ever worked on and coming from me since i've been working on stories since last April, that says a lot and well originally I wanted to do films but decided to do stories instead because the film stories would take forever but with the stories at least it wouldn't be that bad.


	2. Hilda

Introduction:

For Mrs. Jumbo, all she wanted was his son to be not in harm's way and to live in peace and harmony.

But sadly and unfortunately, she lost his son to a horrible tragedy that not only took his life but one of the circus' main attractions.

So she hopes someone or something would come and become the next main attraction here in the circus.

What she didn't know was that a miracle was coming and it could change not only her life forever but also show that sometimes dreams can come true if you only believe.

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Meanwhile in his tent, the ringmaster was thinking of what to do now and he really hasn't been the same probably ever since Dumbo died tragically.

Even worse if he didn't find another main attraction, he will have no choice but to shut down the circus and file for bankruptcy.

Just as he was thinking of what to do next, the phone rang and he well answered it.

He then said "Hello ringmaster speaking. Well I don't know it's just ever since Dumbo died, things really haven't been the same.

Oh really? She can do what and what? And she can talk?

Well alright then send her over and i'm sure she could help fill in as the new main attraction."

Once he was done with the phone call, the ringmaster wasted no time and he told everyone on the staff about the news and they were very excited for the first time ever since Dumbo's funeral.

Oh and as for Mrs. Jumbo, well she was happy and also nervous because she didn't know what to do but she knew it will do a good job at the circus.

Chapter 2: The Arrival

A few days later, the big day came and everyone was really excited because this was huge for all of them and hopefully it wouldn't end up like what happened to poor Dumbo.

Once the box opened, out came a very large female hippo with a male red billed oxpecker on her back.

The staff didn't know what to say at all because of all the many animals and talented people they got over the years, none would compare to what they've just seen.

Just then the ringmaster then looked at the card and said "Everyone this is Hilda and her red billed oxpecker Johnny."

Once the staff knew her name, they hoped she could help get this circus back on track.

Chapter 3: Getting Used To It

Once she was out of the box, the staff got her home all set and she was all set and just fine.

Just then a group of children were looking at her and they couldn't believe it because they've never seen before.

When they left, Hilda told Johnny "Man it's like have they never seen anything like me before."

"Well i'm sure once they see us tonight, they'll be amazed." Johnny then said

Chapter 4: Her First Show

That night, the circus was having a show and the place was packed probably ever since news of Hilda's arrival.

The ringmaster then announced in the middle of the big tent, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's with great honor that i'm proud to introduce the one the only the Amazing Hilda."

Once he was done, Hilda then came out with Johnny on her back.

Johnny then asked her "Hilda, ready to some tricks?"

"I'm all set" she replied

And so she was in the middle of the circus ground and when she believed in herself, she could accomplish anything.

She then did some tricks and the crowd couldn't believe at all because this was the first time that a hippo could do some amazing things.

When she was done, the crowd gave her a standing ovation and she knew she could do it.

Once she was outside the tent, Mrs. Jumbo was proud of her for doing her tricks and even the staff knew she was the one.

Chapter 5: Hilda The Star

While she was with the circus, her popularity was getting better and better.

The shows were always sold out because they wanted to see Hilda for themselves.

Oh and as for Mrs. Jumbo, well Hilda helped her move on from the tragic death of her son and that she is grateful for.

Hilda thought this would never end but in a surprise turn of events, even the ringmaster and the staff knew something just wasn't right.

Chapter 6: The Mix Up

A few days right after their tour ended, the ringmaster heard his phone ring and decided to answer it.

He then said "Hello ringmaster speaking, oh well i'm sure there must've been a misunderstanding.

WHAT?! She was sent to the wrong what?

Well alright then I guess I have no choice but to give her to you."

When he was done, the ringmaster felt embarrassed because he thought he had the right one but really he didn't

He then had a chat with his staff about the call and the first thing they did was get everything ready for her so that she could be sent back to the right circus.

Chapter 7: The Farewell

The next morning, Hilda and Johnny were saying their goodbyes to everyone and they knew sure it may have been a short time here but their impact will never be forgotten.

Once Hilda was loaded, everyone waved goodbye at her and she was glad they cared and soon enough, the truck was heading to the other circus and from there, the rest is history.

Epilogue

Well the circus that Hilda left sadly never was the same. It declared bankruptcy and all of their animals were sent to animal sanctuaries and most of their workers sadly never even worked in show business anymore. Oh and as for Hilda well sure her time with one circus is over but her time with the next circus was just getting started.


	3. Peter Wendy John And Michael

Introduction:

All this has happened before and it will happen again. It happened in London and in the house just outside of the city lived the Darling family and they were a really caring family.

There was Mary the always caring mother, George well he was just practical but he was also a caring father.

Then there was the children Wendy John and Michael and their red billed oxpeckers Kevin, Steve, and Coby who were always on their best behavior.

They have always believed in Peter Polar Bear Pan because with him, there's always an adventure where he lives.

What they didn't know was that their adventure with the legendary Peter Polar Bear Pan was about to begin and it would change their lives forever.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It all began one night when Mary and George were getting ready for the party that night.

John and Michael were playing as Peter Polar Bear Pan and Captain Hook. Wendy meanwhile was just watching his brothers playing around and she was just fine with that.

Just then while they were putting their toys away, Mary and George left for the party but before they did, they did say goodnight to their children and since they weren't able to get a nanny because they sadly weren't any available for the night, they hoped they had a good night.

Just as they were leaving, a mysterious figure was on the rooftop making sure the coast was clear.

Chapter 2: Peter Polar Bear Pan Arrives

Once they were gone, he then looked into the window where the Hippo children were sleeping.

He then opened the window and was inside the nursery looking for his shadow.

Just then his red billed oxpecker Joe saw the shadow and the next thing you knew, Peter was going right after his shadow.

He chased from here and there but when he bumped into most of the things in the nursery, it woke Wendy up.

When she saw him, she then said in a cheerful way, "Peter Polar Bear Pan! Oh Peter. It's so good to have you here because i've told my brothers all of your stories."

"Well i'm glad you have told my stories and really i'm here to take you and your brothers to NeverLand." Peter then said

Just then John and Michael woke up and wanted to come to so Peter gave them all a little bit of magic and so off they went flying to NeverLand with her.

Chapter 4: Second Star To The Right And Straight On Till Morning

They then started flying and it was quite a flight for them.

They got to see their home from the sky and got to see what life would be like if they could fly.

While flying, they saw the stars and Peter then said to them "There it is, second star to the right and straight on til morning."

And so off they went to the magical place known as NeverLand.

Chapter 5: Arriving In NeverLand

When they finally arrived in NeverLand, Peter then called on the Lost Boys and well they did obey his order and they were standing side by side.

He then told the children "Now if you were expecting to fight pirates, well I hate to say this but Captain Hook and his crew has left NeverLand.

And well it's because this is my last adventure here in NeverLand and the reason I wanted you 3 was because you always wanted to have an adventure.

Also since i'm leaving, this will be the last time you'll ever see NeverLand probably ever.

Well now your's time because I believe the time has time for me to leave here and enter your world."

Once he was done, they knew that since this was after all Peter's last time here in NeverLand.

So they knew going on his final adventure with him was the reason they came to NeverLand in the first place.

Chapter 6: The Final Adventure Begins

And so began what could quite possibly: the biggest moments of the children's lives.

It began when they heard of a possible mission that needs to be done and this sound like to them adventure was waiting for them.

They knew if this meant that they have to solve puzzles and they hoped it would be worth it.

So they decided to start the journey and hopefully they would also have fun together.

Also they hoped they would be home before their parents think they've got missing.

Chapter 7: The Puzzles

The first puzzle they had to solve was connect the dots.

Thankfully since it had a pencil, they were able to connect all the dots and in reward, they were giving a map and now that they have the map, they now know where to go and what the next puzzle will be.

As they were doing the puzzles sure it may have had some hard ones but somehow they were able to get through them.

So as they went on with the puzzles, the bond between the children and Peter got better and better.

They basically were able to solve all of the puzzles without any trouble.

Chapter 8: The Farewell To NeverLand

Once they completed all of the puzzles, they were able to climb on board an old pirate ship.

When they all were on board, Peter had some magic left and so the ship began flying and Peter and the Hippo children waved goodbye to NeverLand and they knew this visit was more important than ever.

Once the children were finally home, Mary and George knew they wherever they were, they must've had a fun night.

Epilogue

And so it goes to show that sometimes we all need an adventure in our lives. For Mary and George, they knew their children would do something great in the future and believe it or not, they would always tell stories about their adventure with Peter Polar Bear Pan and as for Peter, well he's now with Hilda in a circus and as for the Hippo children, well after they left the nursery they joined Hilda and Peter in a circus.


	4. Ralph And Jack

Introduction:

For Ralph the male reindeer and Jack the male black angus cow and their red billed oxpeckers Dan and Cody, they're the best of friends.

Sure they may different views on this and that but that doesn't interfere in their friendship at all and in fact, they're glad they have each other.

What they didn't know was that they would be involved in helping a family heal their wounds and learn that sometimes the best thing you could do is help someone or something that's going through a hard time.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It all began when Ralph and Jack were walking together like they always do when all of a sudden they heard an argument going on.

When they got to see what was going on, they saw Donald and Daisy having a huge argument about something and they didn't why Daisy would yell at Donald since he doesn't ever get angry anymore.

They knew it must've been something about the boys and who should have sole custody of them.

So once the dust has settled, they knew in order to help them they need to know what was going on between the both of them.

Chapter 2: Ralph Helps Donald

The next day, Ralph went to talk to Donald while Jack went to talk to Daisy and they hoped if they found out what the argument was about, it would result in Donald and Daisy not ending the marriage.

Ralph came to see Donald and well they had a chat about what happened earlier and well at least Ralph was concerned about him.

He told her that well the reason for the argument was because Daisy doesn't think he really cares about his children.

Ralph then had a chat with his boys about how Donald's doing as their dad.

Ralph then said "Well I just had a chat with your boys and well they think you're not a bad dad, it's just their worried your relationship with Daisy may be over after what happened earlier."

"Look first of all, the argument wasn't about the boys, it was about how we can still stay together as parent and just recently, I had to go to anger management and i've been calm and collected ever since then and man i'm glad I went to anger management because life is now perfect since I didn't have to worry about my anger." Donald then said

"So that explains why you haven't been so angry in a while and honestly I don't know why Daisy would yell at you since you don't ever get angry at all." Ralph then said

Now since Ralph knew Donald's side of the story, he hoped Jack would know what Daisy's side of story was.

Chapter 3: Jack Talks To Daisy

Meanwhile, Jack was with Daisy and he was hoping what she and Donald were arguing about.

"Okay so Daisy, what were you and Donald arguing about?" Jack then asked

"Well okay so the argument was about Donald not being a good father to our 3 boys. Now yes I know he just passed anger management but I guess I lost control." Daisy then said

"Now, you wouldn't leave a husband just because he passed anger management and that you argued with now would you? I mean after what you said about him." Jack then said

"You know what? You're right I mean I would never leave him I love him and what I said I take it all back because I acted like an asshole and what I said to him was just mean and I wish I could've been more calmer towards him." Daisy then said

"Well now at least I know you admit that you fucked up. Maybe it's time you and Donald had a chat and maybe everything will be just fine between the both of you." Jack then said

And so without wasting time, Donald and Daisy got the boys a babysitter for the night and decided to have dinner together.

Chapter 4: Dinner Together

With the boys at home, Donald and Daisy knew doing this dinner together was the right time to talk about what had happened earlier.

"So you decided to have this dinner with me after what had happened earlier?" Donald then asked

"Donald when I was arguing with you, I didn't mean all the things that I said about you being a terrible father and that you don't even care about the boys at all. I take all that back." Daisy then said

"Really but why?" Donald then asked

"Donald, you're not a bad person it's just I didn't mean to accuse you I just acted horribly to you personally and that I wished I would've never said those things to you in the first place." Daisy then said

"Well I did pass anger management and honestly it feels good to be free from the anger." Donald

"I'm glad that you did pass anger management and now i'm starting to realize that you're finally being a father to the boys." Daisy then replied

"Daisy if it wasn't for anger management, I wouldn't be here right now with you or with boys." Donald then said

"So does that mean we're okay now?" Daisy then asked

"Daisy, you're forgiven for what had happened earlier." Donald then said

And so with the argument out of the way, Donald and Daisy were back together again.

Epilogue

Donald and Daisy are now happier than ever and now that Donald's a caring father, the boys were just glad to have their parents. Oh and as for Ralph and Jack, well after they were done with Donald and Daisy, they then joined Hilda, Peter, Wendy, John, and Michael in a circus and the rest is history.


	5. Tom Milo And Rocky

Introduction:

For Tom Panther and Milo Hippo and their red billed oxpeckers Cory and Chad, they're pretty much inseparable and they're glad to have each other.

Well sure they may different views but surprisingly it doesn't interfere in their friendship at all.

So yeah they're always together and have each other's back and they're glad to be together because without each other, they're nothing.

What they didn't know was that they were about to go on a safari and let's just say the adventure was about to begin.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

It all began when Tom and Milo were on a boat thinking about what the safari has in store for them.

"Man Milo, I sure hope this will be fun because I just want to see what the jungle is like." Tom then said

"Well Tom I heard that Colonel Haiti will lead the safari and since he's got experience, we should be just fine and hopefully we also have fun while on the safari and also maybe just maybe we could find an old friend of ours." Milo then replied

"Oh yeah because who knows we may be able to find him." Tom then said

And so once they arrived, they knew this was going to be quite an adventure for the both of them.

The elephant herd was looking at them and they didn't know what to make of it.

Just then, Colonel Haiti arrived and then said "Everyone if you were wondering who those 2 are, that's Tom and Milo and they will be joining us on our safari so just to be clear, these 2 will be with us today and will be dropped off right near the mid point of our safari."

And so without saying anything else, the whole herd started walking and Tom and Milo were with them and so began the safari and maybe they could find an old friend.

Chapter 2: Follow The Leader

The elephant safari was to go all across the jungle and since Colonial Haiti was the leader, he knew his way all around the jungle and once thy drop off Tom and Milo, they continue on with their march.

After all, he earned the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the battlefield so he's a veteran and an expert on when and where the danger might be.

While on the safari, Tom and Milo got to see a whole lot from a waterfall to and this is true: lots of large and tall trees and also lots of lakes and rivers.

Just then Colonel Haiti decided to let the herd have a break near the river and he knew after making it this far, they deserved a break and he made the right choice and that he's thankful for.

Chapter 3: The Break

And so without wasting another moment, the herd and Tom and Milo went into the water and it felt good to be on break because they could take their mid off of the trail.

While the herd was drinking and cooling off, Tom and Milo were playing "Marco Polo" and they too also were cooling off.

Colonial Haiti just then saw Tom and Milo and knew sure they may not be elephants but at least they aren't as bad as most of his herd because most of his in the herd would rather not obey or they don't follow orders at all.

"Man, i'm glad those 2 are friends because when they're together, they have quite a future ahead for them. When they're together, the fun always gets started." he then said to himself

Even the herd knew having Tom and Milo as part of their safari was a good idea because with those 2 together, there's really never a dull moment at all.

When the break ended, the herd and Tom and Milo went back in line and in order and Colonial Haiti was surprised because now the herd was ready to go and set for what's next on the trail.

And so without wasting another second, the safari then continued on and what Tom and Milo didn't know was that they were about to see an old friend.

Chapter 4: Reunited With An Old Friend

While continuing on their safari, Tom and Milo noticed something very strange: footprints.

They wanted to know what creature would have footprints that huge and they were wondering what creature would have such big footprints.

So since their time with the herd was over, Colonial Haiti and the herd waved them goodbye and wished them good luck in the future and knew they would do great things together.

Once they were gone, Tom and Milo then started following the footprints and they were hoping once they knew who it was, it would be quite a surprise if the footprints would be from an old friend.

While they were following the footprints, they got to see more the jungle and it was quite a place to be because it was quite possibly the only place in the whole world that nature gets to live in peace and harmony and since man doesn't ever have any interference, the jungle doesn't have to worry about that at all.

When the footprint trail ended, they saw who it was and they were more than happy to see Rocky the large and big hearted white rhino and his red billed oxpecker Robin.

They wasted no time and they hugged him and he embraced it because he knew they would find him.

Epilogue

Colonial Haiti and the herd would later on continue their march and sure things may have changed but they will never forget Tom and Milo. Oh and as for Tom, Milo, and Rocky well they then joined Hilda Peter Ralph Jack Wendy John and Michael in a circus and sure one adventure ends, the next was about to begin.


End file.
